Monster Cave
Monster Cave is an instance designed for five players of level 15 to 20. Bosses *Butler Fowler :Butler Fowler is the first miniboss of Monster Cave. He is supported by one ranged Cave Boy (the Cave Boy that patrols to his left can be pulled separately), which should be killed first. Butler Fowler is much easier with ranged DPS in the group, although he is still quite easy even with a melee-heavy group. Butler Fowler's only special attack is to charge directly forward, which will knock down anyone close to him and deal minor damage. After he charges Fowler will be stunned for a few seconds, allowing you to wail on him without recourse. :For optimal DPS, it pays to tank him close to a wall with Fowler facing it, so his charge will be shorter and melee won't have to run as far to get some DPS onto him before the next charge. Butler Fowler will drop anOrder Whistle (for a quest) and a leave behind a chest containing random loot. *Thin Fox Wife/Fat Fox Wife :Although technically not bosses, these encounters deserve a special mention. In two of the side alcoves of the Monster Cave are the Thin Fox Wife and the Fat Fox Wife. They are rivals, and defeating one will turn the other and her guards friendly toward you. The fights are simple: when the Wife is attacked two maid adds will be summoned, which are easily taken care of. The wife you did not kill will reward you if you speak to her, and give you access to her chest containing the Fine Brocade for a quest. If you are making multiple runs of the dungeon, it pays to kill one first and then the other on the next run, as they will both offer you rewards. *Taoist Boy :The evil Taoist Boy is the second real miniboss in Monster Cave. Though the Taoist Boy is accompanied by two weasel maids they can be pulled separately from the boss with a ranged attack if the puller runs far enough away. The Taoist is a fairly standard fight, although if you do not kill him fast enough he will raise his sword and begin to channel electricity. At this point, the melee DPS and tank must dodge backward (shift key by default) until they are out of range of the AoE or they will suffer massive damage and quite possibly die. If you are soloing with the aid of the NPC's, it is imperative that you throw all you have at him before he starts to channel his AoE or your NPCs will likely be killed by his lightning. :The evil Taoist will drop a skill scroll, a piece of set armor for VG/RW or BW/MS, and if you did not bring any of the NPC's to aid you he may drop a random (rare) class blue item. :' *Sidney Huang :Sidney is the final boss of Monster Cave. Right after the Taoist Boy falls, Sidney Huang will appear. You have a few seconds to run back toward the entrance of the dungeon if your party is hurting from the previous fight to heal and mana up. It is important to remember that by pulling aggro on Sidney will also aggro any Brassy Beaters and Cave Boys left alive in the instance, so it pays to clear them all out before you take on Sidney unless you are very confident or overleveled. :Sidney will start the fight by fearing a random person. If the DPS is too low, he may fear another person later in the fight, though most groups will be able to shift him into his second phase before then. His other first-phase attack is to cast a 3-way fireball directly in front and to both his front diagonals. These fireballs will damage anyone they hit in their path and will land a certain distance away from him, leaving a fire patch that will damage anyone standing in them. This can be avoided by the healers and DPS by either standing behind Sidney or correctly judging the angle of his shots and standing between them. He will also use a weak aoe push-back attack to his front which will displace the tank, so the DPS and healers should be ready to move if they find themselves in a position where they might get hit by fireballs or his frontal pushback after the tank regains aggro. :After he hits around 30% health, Sidney will create a green, toxic cloud around him and run around randomly, leaving behind the gas cloud along his path and knocking over anyone he runs into. The gas cloud will deal minor damage to anyone standing in it, but otherwise this attack is merely an annoyance. Before taking his final blow, Sidney will summon a few small henchmen to avenge him, which are easily dealt with after Sidney is killed. :Sidney will drop a skill scroll, a piece of set armor for DR/DE or SL/FM, one Sidney's Love Jade (a bound trash item worth 5 silver), and a Stained Altitude Jade quest item for everyone in the party that has not completed the Jade's quest. If no NPC's are taken, he may also drop a random (rare) class blue item. :'